


Baseball Diamond

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: A unique proposition takes Charles to Toledo.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Baseball Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swamp_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_thing/gifts).



He had spent most of his life struggling against himself, determined to become “normal” through will and discipline if not by good fortune and inclination. That is, until a dear and darling Corporal had looked him right in the eyes and asked, “Isn’t it enough to fight  _ death _ , Major? You have to destroy yourself, too? Stop it.”

And somehow, slowly, he had learned to let go, to be and accept who he was. But over there in the war-that-wasn’t, he’d never pressed his mouth to that sweet Corporal’s, never learned the angles and planes of his body, never gifted his body to him, hopeful and shy. He regretted every bit of this. 

Today, he even regretted, again, being unconventional, because he could not put the Corporal’s (Sergeant, now, though he’d never gotten used to it) name up in lights. He’d had to aim for a subtler approach. Hopefully the sentiment would be appreciated and understood despite the limitations. 

Sitting on cold metal (why was this idiotic sport  _ the  _ national pastime?) he held binoculars to his eyes and watched as Maxwell Q. Klinger occupied the seat he basically owned as a season ticket holder. Charles made a mental note to take him to at least some of the games… and possibly donate to this stupid stadium to allow them to purchase comfortable seats! 

It had taken significant sneaking to ascertain where Klinger sat and to arrange for his intended message to be written onto the scorecard that Klinger dutifully filled out (so said the those who knew these things) with a pencil. Charles waited for the game to start; his heart was pounding so hard and so fast that he never heard the National Anthem or “play ball!” or even the crack of wood against horsehide. 

He saw the actual moment that Klinger read his words; he saw them sink in and hoped, hoped, hoped for him to turn. 

Dark eyes found his. 

With an apologetic murmur to the folks around him, Klinger stood, beckoned. Charles went. They walked side by side out of the ballpark under summer light. Once they had reached the other side of the fence, Klinger smiled and shook his head. “Major?” His eyes took in the casual clothes - Charles in  _ jeans _ ? - the hopeful eyes. 

“Charles, please.”  _ Even if you never say it again. Say it now.  _ “Do you have an answer for me, Maxwell?” 

“You meant this?” The scorecard was in his hand, held delicately. 

“Of course, darling.”

He jerked as though electrocuted. “I haven’t heard from you in months, Charles.” He didn’t add, “And you never gave me so much as a second glance in Korea.” 

“I did not know how to approach you. I do not know how to do ‘casual.’” 

“I can see that. Aren’t you worried about how I’ll change your life? What your family will think - will do?” 

“I don’t care. I love you. I always have.” 

Somehow, against all odds and after time and missed chances, it was enough. “Yeah, me too.” 

“Max?” 

“That was a yes, Charles.” 

He slipped the ring from his pocket then, thinking that denim was absurd but that he liked the way Max was looking at him in it, and placed it on his hand. It flashed there, delicate, pale fire set in a gold band. 

“You didn’t have to,” Klinger began, but Charles hushed him. 

“I owe you much more. A lifetime. A life. You saved mine.”

Charles laughed at the skeptical look this received. 

“I am not being hyperbolic or sentimental. You are the first person, except Honoria, who ever encouraged me to be who I actually am. If you had not… I don’t know how long I could have gone on pretending and trying to reform, but it would have killed me eventually. Every time you wore earrings or heels, you reminded me that I could be myself, that I could live another life. It just took time to become brave enough to tell you that I wanted to live it with you.” 

“I wish you had told me back there, back then.” He rose up on his toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. “But I guess if there was ever anybody worth waiting for, it’s you, Major.” He winked. “Wouldn’t make this a long engagement if I were you, though.” 

“I was rather hoping you’d go home with me. To Boston.”

“You want me to move in?” 

“I didn’t come to Toledo for baseball, Max.” 

“Let’s go pack.” 

Charles grabbed his hand. “Darling, you forget- I know the size of your wardrobe. Let me  _ hire _ someone to pack and ship it. I can afford it.”

Dark eyes sparkled at him. “There’s something you’d rather do than roll nylons?” 

Charles just pulled him along into the first adventure of their new, shared life. 

End!

  
  



End file.
